


Survival of the Fittest

by Huntress8806



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Illness?, Major Character Injury
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:08:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28322883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress8806/pseuds/Huntress8806
Summary: "It's been said that only the strong survive, that the weak fall under their sword and perish without a second thought but even the strong falter once in a while."Something is wrong with Shepard. Falling into a coma after the final battle, is there any hope of her waking up? Will the great Commander Shepard, the hero of the Citadel, the last survivor of Akuze, finally find peace? Set after the events of the final mission in Mass Effect 2. Disregarding the Arrival DLC for now.
Relationships: Female Shepard/Liara T'Soni
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I started this ages ago. Tweaking things as I go. While trying to root out any mistakes. Bear with me, please!

She had heard this saying several times over the course of her knowing Shepard. She finally knew what it meant. Upon first laying eyes on the Commander when she came to her rescue on Therum, Liara T'soni knew this woman was powerful; power rolled off the woman in waves like a biotic pulse left an Asari commando; commanded one's utmost attention and rivaled that of Shepard's superiors. It drew the young and naïve Asari to the impressive individual that was Commander Shylah Shepard.

The Shadow Broker's personal AI, Glyph, bleeped at her as she sat hunched over a console. "You have received a message, Shadow Broker." Blue eyes lifted from the tiny words scrolling across the screen in front of her to look at the floating ball that hovered beside her incredulously. She received numerous messages each day and had instructed the AI to not inform her of everyone after the 1000th message had come in. Without prompting, the AI spoke again. "It is from Miranda Lawson. XO of the Normandy SR2. Cerber…"

"I know who she is." Liara snapped at Glyph, cutting the AI off as she rose from her seat, gaining Feron's unwanted attention in the process. "Send it to my quarters." She was already heading for the door as the AI responded with an "As you wish, Shadow Broker." Once out of sight of both Glyph and Feron, she was practically running for her quarters.

Slightly winded as she dropped into the chair at her personal station, her fingers flew over the screen, quickly inputting the needed information to pull up the message. It read: "Liara. I hope this reaches you. The mission to defeat the Collectors was a success, however, not without loss of life." It was here Liara had to take a breath, steel herself for what she dreaded most in the universe. "We lost several of the crew when they were abducted by the Collectors. The rest of us came away more fortunate." A sigh was released here. They were still alive. All of them. "I write to you because…Shepard. She is alive but barely." The Asari's breath caught, heart jumping into her throat. "I have sent a similar message to Ashley Williams at the request of Dr. Chakwas, despite my reservations. We have no received word back from her. I highly doubt we will be given her last interaction on Horizon. Dr. Chakwas would like to bring Shepard there and ask that you have the medical bay ready. We'll be there in one day's time."

Liara allowed her head to drop, chin resting on her chest as tears leaked from her eyes. I'm going to lose her. Again. Only this time I get to watch her fade. She thought with a sob. Her head fell into her hands, shoulders shaking as she cried. She jumped when she felt a hand brush her shoulder before resting on it. "Liara…" Feron's voice soothed the distraught Asari some. She winced as she looked up at her Drell companion, reaching up to wrap her fingers around his hand. "I will take over for as long as you need."

Liara turned, rising from her chair to face her friend, face marked with tear tracks. "Thank you, my friend." She leaned up, pressing her lips to the side of his mouth. Words could not express how relieved she was when he offered no further questions. She didn't wish to speak of it, think of it. "They will arrive tomorrow sometime. Until then, rest, Feron. I have things to do before taking leave." The Drell looked at her silently before dipping his head.

"Very well. If I do not see you again before you leave for the Normandy…Be well." Liara watched his retreating form unable to tell him they were coming to the base, staring at the closed doors of her quarters. How was she to "be well" when her love was dying?

Feron meant well, she knew but had never been good with words. He tried though, and for that, Liara was grateful beyond words. She returned to her seat out in the main part of the base after cleaning up and washing her face. Feron was nowhere in sight. Even the AI seemed to realize now wasn't the best time to address her as it quietly went about whatever it did while she worked silently.

Minutes melted into hours and before long, Glyph was informing her that the Normandy was in orbit. The only acknowledgment given was her rising from her chair to move to the communications relay, hailing the Normandy. "It's good to hear your voice, Liara." Came Joker's over the connection. A smile ghosted over blue lips. "Likewise, Joker. Everything is ready." Joker hesitated on the other end before replying. "Copy that. Dr. Chakwas, Miranda, and Mordin are prepping the shuttle and the Commander as we speak. Should be down within the next half hour."

Liara felt herself nod before mentally smacking herself, knowing Joker wouldn't see the nod. "Alright, Joker. We are not going anywhere." The communication was cut and she soon flopped herself back down at the terminal she'd been at all night. Her eyes, while on the screen, didn't see the words present. Her mind was elsewhere. What had caused Shepard to be in such a condition? Why did Dr. Chakwas insist she be moved here? Was there any hope?

She jumped when the AI spoke to her left. "Shadow Broker. A shuttle has been dispatched from the Normandy." She shifted and rose, wondering how long she had been lost in thought as she moved to meet the shuttle crew. Upon the arrival of the shuttle, half the Normandy's ground crew arrived with it. She was soon greeted by a few faces, both familiar and unfamiliar. An Asari Justicar, a Krogan warrior, and a Salarian. Those three were unfamiliar. Miranda and the Salarian helped Dr. Chakwas secure Shepard as they removed the gurney she was on from the shuttle. Lawson, Chakwas, and the battle-scarred Garrus were familiar. Almost comfortingly so. Especially when Garrus stepped closer. Liara could only offer him a weak smile as a taloned hand rested on her shoulder, patting it lightly.

"Liara. We should get her to the med bay." Miranda's voice cut through the fog at seeing the new faces arriving at her home. She blinked, her eyes trailing to the pale face of her lover. Aside from the pallor of her skin and a few scratches on the visible patches of skin, there appeared to be no reason for her state. "Yes. Of course." She turned, calling for the AI. It appeared in a sparkle of light, addressing the Asari as it shimmered happily. "Please show these to their rooms. And then to the med bay." She ordered before motioning for the three in charge of Shepard. "Follow me."

Once there, she remained out of the way by the door, looking on as they hooked Shepard up to the machines. A hand fell on her shoulder and she jerked, head-turning to look into the face of Garrus. Blue eyes met with chocolate ones, both holding emotions that were easily read. Fear and sadness. Reaching up, Liara placed her hand over Garrus, squeezing gently before moving over to where Shepard now lay. "What is wrong with her?" She asked as the Turian stayed back, crossing his arms to lean against the wall next to the door and observe.

Liara's head canted, watching as her fingers trailed over the pale skin of Shepard's forearm down to her bruised knuckles, gently worshiping the soft pale plain under her touch as she silently wondered if she'd ever witness these hands break someone's face again. Or soothe her nerves with a gentle caress. Or if she'd ever hear Shepard's voice again. Dr. Chakwas's voice shook her from her thoughtful meanderings. "We don't know exactly." She stood on the other side of the bed, shoulders lowered in both confusion and sadness. "We've run every test we could think of. Samara has even joined with her." Liara tensed at those words. Another Asari joined with her love?

"Do not worry, Dr. T'soni." Came the calm voice of the Justicar as she and Grunt entered the med bay. "As soon as the joining was completed, I was removed from her mind. Forcefully." The pair moved to stand at the foot of the bed, eyes on the Commander while Liara looked at her. The elder Asari had the same air about her that had attracted her to Shepard. Chin held high, shoulders back, confidence that came with years of experience. She resisted the urge to shiver, shaking her head and thoughts away.

"We've brought her here because you have far more sophisticated equipment at your disposal." Miranda's accented voice cut in, blue eyes studying the unconscious commander. Beside her, Liara felt the air shift and Garrus was beside her, "What if Liara tried joining with her?" He suggested, looking between the three in charge of Shepard and Samara. The Justicar appeared thoughtful at this. "When I was pushed out, it felt as if she didn't want me there. Perhaps if you did join, she will recognize you and you may glean what information the doctors require from her subconscious."

Garrus' brow twitched. "So in other words, it couldn't hurt to try." He surmised. Samara's head gave a slow tilt, affirming the words. Three sets of eyes then landed on Liara and she could feel the weight of their gazes. She nodded slowly, eyes shifting to Shepard's face. "Alright." She winced at the shakiness of her voice at the one word. What if it didn't work? What if Shepard's mind forced her out as it had Samara?

With a determined frown, she moved to the head of the bed, her left hand lifting to gently brush her fingers over the pale forehead of her love, careful to avoid any scrapes and bumps that may be there. She exhaled softly, closing her eyes a moment before they popped open, black as night as she formed the bond between Shepard and herself.

A flash; screeching; the sound of gunfire. She had literally stepped into the battle that caused Shepard to be put into the condition she was in. She stood in awe as she gazed upon the battlefield. The huge humanoid Reaper hung from the ceiling while Shepard, Miranda, and Kasumi fought with the Collector's. "Target the tubes!" Shepard shouted, pointing to the orange cylinders attached to the Reaper. Bullets flew and seconds later, the metallic monster was tumbling past the platforms to the abyss below.

As she watched, Shepard didn't relax. She could almost HEAR the woman frowning. It was as if the human knew this wasn't over. "Fall back!" She ordered, falling back to the middle platform as the platforms began to shake. Had she been present, Liara would have fallen over as Kasumi had in her scramble to follow Shepard's order when the Reaper's form appeared over the platform, looming over the group with ill intent. "By the Goddess…." She breathed, gazing up at the malevolent creature in awe and slight horror as Shepard and her team opened fire on it fearlessly.

**Shepard, you cannot stop us.** Liara's eyes cut over to the glowing Collector then over to the aforementioned Commander. Shepard said nothing, returning fire to the enemies alongside her companions. Now focused on the Reaper, Liara looked on as Shepard danced a dance of the dangerous Vanguard she was. Biotics didn't affect the Reaper, but they would still be thrown with deadly accuracy at the Collectors without ever taking her complete focus off the Reaper.

She looked on as the Reaper charged its attack, the mouth of the beast swirling in ominous, fiery hues. Shepard was preoccupied with the next wave of Collectors, glaring down the sights of her assault rifle. "Look out!" Miranda's warning was too late for Shepard and Kasumi. The beam hit them squarely in the chest, sending them sprawling to the floor below. Liara could see the remnants of the beam lingered, dancing through Shepard's armor as Kasumi regained her footing and covered Shepard as she groaned, shaking her before pulled herself to her feet. "Time to end this…" The human growled, removing the heavy artillery she carried with her. The beam rifle quickly brought down the human Reaper and it fell, bringing the platform the team stood on down with it.

She gasped as she came back to herself, feeling a strong hand on her shoulder as she swayed. Blue eyes shifted to Miranda. "How many times was she hit by the weapon?" She questioned. Miranda blinked at the suddenness of the question. "Twice. Why?" Liara shifted, glancing around those present. "She showed me the fight. Flashes of it. She knew it was me." She glanced at Garrus, whose hand still remained on her shoulder, before moving her gaze over to Samara, who looked as calm as ever. Nigh impossible to read.

"When you rebuilt her…What did you do?" The question held a hint of malice as did Liara's face. Miranda looked stunned, almost offended, for a moment before going into an explanation of what the Lazarus Project involved. Cybernetic implants to reconstruct the Commander's skeleton, reconstruction of the skin, and fluids to restart the blood flow and internal organs. The list could go on but a wave of Liara's hand-cut her off. "The cybernetics. What of those?"

Miranda frowned, unsure of where this line of questioning was going. "Standard implants that were…Tweaked, for the lack of a better term, with element zero to help speed up the rebuilding process as well as strengthen her Biotics. What are you getting at, Dr. T'soni?" The Australian's voice hardened then, her eyes chilly. She was trying to help the Asari's lover, someone she had grown to care about herself, and she was being questioned like a criminal?

Garrus spoke up then, cutting off the two from turning this into something more. He knew everyone present wanted to get to the bottom of this but those two weren't going to make it easy if a fight was started between two very powerful biotics. "Are you saying that the implants might have something to do with this?" Liara's mouth twitched, forcing herself to look at him as she nodded. "Ms. Lawson said she was struck by the Reaper's weapon twice. While joined with her, I witnessed each one of the team get hit at least once and the only one it had any real effect on was Shepard. Even the first time it hit her." She gestured to the woman.

Miranda's frown was back. "I noticed this but merely suspected that it was because her shields were down. We never thought to look at the implants.." Her eyes cut over to Dr. Chakwas and Mordin. Mordin moved forward then, one hand on his chin, looking down at Shepard. "Yes, run diagnostics on the implants. Not sure of effects the weapon might have due to not being able to study more fully, however." He chirped before moving off to do something on a console nearby.

"You guys do that. We'll get out of your way." Garrus chimed in, tugging at Liara's shoulder but she gave when he followed that up with: "I'm starving. Show me where the grub is?" Liara looked reluctant to leave, but knew she wouldn't be much help and only get in the way. "If you need anything, you can call for Glyph." And it was almost comical: the look on Liara's face when she turned away to leave and came face to face with said AI. "How may I assist you, Shadow Broker?" Most of the gathered company chuckled or gave some kind of hint of amusement as Liara muttered something under her breath and skirted around the AI to lead Garrus, Grunt and Samara to the common area, leaving the trio to do their work with the AI trailing behind the departing group.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little bit of filler. Kasumi makes her appearance and Ashley finally answered.

Liara was vaguely aware of the conversation between Grunt and Samara as they were led away from the med bay towards the mess. It was idle chit chat, she realized as she tuned in on it, listening as Grunt told Samara the story about Shepard helping him through his Rite of Passage on Tuchanka, laughing as he told her Shepard's reaction to the one mating request. "I didn't think a human could move that fast without using biotics." Grunt bellowed in amusement. This caused the Asari to smile and earned a chuckle from Garrus as they shared a glance. "I was there too. I think her feet left skidmarks on the ground as she hightailed it to the shuttle." The Turian murmured.

Samara's reaction was more subdued than anyone present. A serene smile passed over her lips, her words lost amongst Grunt's laughter, as they entered the mess. "Help yourselves to whatever you need. My home is yours for the duration of your stay." Liara stated simply, taking a seat at the nearby table while the rest filed away to check out the room and find something to eat. Garrus took a moment to study his Asari friend.

Liara's jaw rested in her left hand and now that he was actually looking at the Asari, she appeared to be exhausted. He watched her eyes fluttered over to the Krogan as he mumbled something to himself, inspecting something within the refrigeration unit. Those eyes then darted over to the Justicar as she made some tea. It was as if she were inspecting the occupants of the room. Before Liara's gaze could find him, Garrus turned and made a show of rifling through the cabinet, not terribly surprised when he found dextro-based foods. 

Despite her exhaustion, Liara could tell Garrus had been watching her. His movement was seen from the corner of her eye but neither would say anything. They both loved Shepard, one as a lover, the other as a sister, and had already lost her once. The fear that Liara had would watch her lover slip through her fingers yet again was palpable. It radiated off the Asari in waves that anyone if they looked closely, could feel it.

Minutes had ticked by, and before long, someone clearing their throat caught their attention. Liara's head jerked around as Samara placed a cup of tea down on the table in front of her. "Drink. It will help." Garrus shifted his weight, turning to observe the two Asari silently. Samara was gentle, seemingly at peace with whatever may happen, untroubled at the thought of losing a great hero to the galaxy. While Garrus was scared, he tried to keep it hidden for Liara's sake. **I guess being a thousand years old will have that effect on you...** He thought, turning back to preparing his food.

"Would anyone else care for some tea also?" The dulcet tones of the Justicar carried across the room. Grunt, well, grunted out a declination of the offer. Garrus lifted his head and shook it, gracing Samara with a polite smile. The Justicar dipped her head and turned back to make herself another cup, feeling Liara's eyes on her back, ignoring the empty gaze as she turned back to the table with her new mug of tea to settle into one of the chairs there.

Liara didn't have much time to ponder the Justicar's presence, demeanor, or matronly air. Glyph appeared, floating over the table directly in front of her, causing her to jump and hiss as hot tea spilled over her hand. "Damn it." She growled through gritted teeth. She could feel everyone's eyes on her and then Samara moved, Garrus joining her efforts of finding a towel or two. "Shadow Broker, there is an incoming transmission from the Normandy." Liara glared at the AI, cradling her hand. She was unable to form a response, wording dying on her tongue as gloved fingers gently wrapped around her wrist and a cold, wet towel followed. 

Her brain stopped working for a moment, gazing lifting to watch Samara's face as she not only wrapped that cold towel around her hand but also wiped up the spilled tea. Tears threatened to well up in her eyes as she thought of Benezia. Samara looked nothing like her late mother. No severe set of her brow, or her mouth, no cold calculation in her eyes. Just a serenity that came with her years. It had been a long while since she recalled seeing that same look on her mother's face. Especially when Liara had accidentally injured herself. And even in her last moments, there still wasn't that look of peace Liara remembered so fondly before things turned so quickly it nearly gave the Asari whiplash. Blinking, Liara cleared her throat and thanked Glyph and then Samara.

"Thank you for the tea. And..." She trailed off, lifting her hand to indicate the towel she now held in place. Samara simply moved around the table to finish wiping up the tea and settle once more in her chair, dipping her head at the gratitude. Liara shifted in the chair and rose. "I should go..." She trailed off again, frowning. One of the first few things Shepard had said to her. 'I should go.' She could even hear the woman saying it. Shaking her head, Liara didn't say much else as she simply made her exit, leaving the trio alone to answer Normandy's call as they enjoyed their various snacks and drinks.

The silence was easy within the room, each enjoying their procured food items. "I wonder if there is something I can shoot on this hunk of junk." Grunt's voice seemed to echo through the room, causing the other two to look up at him. Samara simply tilted her head. The monitor over the door flickered on and Liara's face appeared, distracted as her eyes darted to and fro. "My ship is not a 'hunk of junk'...But yes. There is a simulator that allows you to run programs to your liking. Glyph." The AI shimmered into existence in front of Grunt. "Take Grunt to the simulator please." Grunt rumbled and pushed off his perch, eh-he-heing as he lumbered after the floating AI. 

Before Liara could cut the signal to the mess, Samara spoke up. "Is there somewhere I might be able to meditate? Where I can see out? Halagaz isn't the most beautiful of planets but it's far better than gazing at a bulkhead." There was amusement in the Justicar's voice. Liara paused, distraction leaving her as she sent a map of the ship to Samara's Omni tool. "Find me here. You can't miss the window." The monitor flicked back to the display it had been on and Liara answered the Normandy's call. 

Garrus was quiet as he nibbled on his snack and Samara finished her tea before rising and quietly excused herself from the room to no doubt meditate.

And then there was one...

Garrus was left alone within the room, content to sit quietly with his coffee, food, and thoughts. But it seems the PTB had other ideas. Lost as she was in her thoughts, Garrus didn't hear the soft noise of a cloak disengaging. Didn't sense another person within the room she sat in. "Do you think Shepard will be okay?" Kasumi's voice startled Garrus, who jumped and turned to stare at her, thankful he hadn't been sipping on his coffee.

Despite the startle and lack of a burn, Garrus glared at her. Kasumi didn't budge, arms crossed as she gazed upon the Turian from under her hood. Garrus softened and tilted his head. "She's survived Akuze, Sovereign, died and been brought back from the dead." He grunted, shifting in his chair. "I'm certain it will take more than a little shockwave to keep her from leaving this plane of existence." Right? Right! "Do me a favor though. While Liara is around, put on your kid gloves, hm?" 

Kasumi's lips twitched downwards into a small frown from under her hood. "What I wouldn't give for a second chance to be with Keiji again. Much less a third." Garrus glanced up at the woman, tilting his head. "Then you know how important Shepard is to Liara. We're all concerned and scared but..." He trailed off as Liara swept back into the room, stopping in surprise at someone new in the room. "Hello, Kasumi." She said slowly, eyes flicking between the hood woman and Garrus. Kasumi merely tilted her head, offered the Asari a wave and a small smile in greeting.

If the pair were surprised that Liara knew her name, they didn't show it. She was the Shadow Broker after all. "The Normandy wanted to let us know that Ashley made contact." Both occupants looked at her curiously. "They're going to pick her up and should return within a day's time and suggested anyone who didn't want to stay here return promptly." Liara's gaze shifted to Kasumi then back to Garrus. Neither party moved. So she turned, intent on heading to the med bay to both check on the progress of scans and pass along Joker's message.


End file.
